The invention relates to a plumbing spout device with a mounting sleeve, which is connected to the water spout of a plumbing spout fitment via a screw, clip, detent, adhesive, or weld connection, as well as with a jet-regulating device, with an attachment screen being connected upstream of this jet-regulating device in the direction of flow and with the jet-regulating device being embodied as a perforated plate, which has a perforated area at least in a partial region.
In order to shape the water flow through a plumbing spout fitment into a homogeneously soaking, non-spraying water jet, various known spout devices have already become known.
Devices that are already known here include a jet disrupter, which can be inserted into the spout nozzle of a spout fitment and which has several radial walls, which are arranged in the shape of a star relative to each other and with their flat sides parallel to the direction of flow. However, these previously known jet disrupters cannot satisfy high demands for the jet flow quality.
Therefore, jet regulators have also been created, which have a jet splitting device formed as a perforated plate. In this jet splitting device, the incoming water flow is split into many individual jets. The individual jets, that can still be aerated if necessary, are then combined in a jet-regulating device connected downstream in the direction of flow back into the desired homogeneous, bubbling, and non-spraying complete jet. Here, the jet-regulating device can also be formed as a perforated plate having a honeycomb-like perforated field at least in a partial area.
In order not to negatively affect these functional units which are connected one after the other, the jet splitting device and also the subsequent jet-regulating device, due to contaminant particles entrained in the water flow, the jet splitting device can have an attachment screen connected upstream.
Thus, from DE 101 49 335 A1, a jet regulator with a sleeve-shaped housing is already known, in which several jet-regulating devices are provided. Here, several additional jet-regulating devices, which have a wire-mesh form and whose mesh is formed from fine, crossing members, are arranged on the outflow side of a jet-regulating device formed as a perforated plate. An attachment screen, which covers the supply-side front end of the sleeve-shaped housing, is connected upstream of these jet-regulating devices. Such an attachment screen, which can be connected upstream of a jet regulator in the direction of flow, is already known from DE 43 33 549 A1.
These previously known jet regulators distinguish themselves through a high jet quality and a good jet pattern of the complete jet that is produced. However, these previously known jet regulators have a large installation height, which considerably limits the possibilities for shaping the associated plumbing spout fitment, due to the various functional units connected one after the other.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,455 a plumbing spout fitment with a two-part mounting sleeve is known, which can be screwed into a corresponding internal thread on the water spout of a plumbing spout fitment with an external thread on the outflow-side sleeve part. In the interior space enclosed by the two sleeve parts of the mounting sleeve, a pot-shaped jet-regulating device is provided, whose pot bottom is embodied as a perforated plate with a perforated area. An attachment screen is connected upstream of this jet-regulating device in the direction of flow. In order to be able to house the pot-shaped jet-regulating device in the inner space enclosed by the two sleeve parts, the jet-regulating device is arranged approximately in the middle of the mounting sleeve. However, the multiple-part arrangement of the previously known spout device, the two-part construction of the mounting sleeve, and also the pot-shaped jet-regulating device housed therein require a relatively large installation length of the previously known spout device.
From CH-A-380 042, a spout fitment is known, in whose water spout a jet regulator can be inserted. This jet regulator has a mounting sleeve, which has an outflow-side jet-regulating device formed from several metal screens arranged one on top of the other. Since these metal screens have a relatively small longitudinal extent, these must be held at a slight distance from each other and the screen edge must be flanged as a spacer. Another metal screen is connected on the supply side as an attachment screen upstream of the jet-regulating device formed from several metal screens. This previously known spout device also has many parts and is relatively long.
From DE 200 10 099 U1, a similarly designed jet regulator is known, which can be inserted into a spout nozzle that can be mounted on an internal thread on the water spout of a plumbing spout fitment. However, the spout nozzle required for mounting the previously known jet regulator negatively affects the aesthetic appearance of the plumbing spout fitment and significantly restricts the possibilities for its design.